Suffocated
by WritingIsMyDream
Summary: A young girl has a secret about her parents' obsession. Can Lu help her? R & R
1. Kristen

Lu pushed the curtain back and looked at the young girl lying back on the table reading a teen magazine. "Tell me, Kristen. Do you know why your parents want you to come in monthly for a pregnancy test?" Lu asked.

"It's not _monthly_," the jet-black haired teenager pointed out throwing her magazine aside. "It's only when my period is a couple of days late."

Lu raised an eyebrow and proceeded with the pregnancy test.

"They think I'm going to be a slut like Nikki and pop out three kids before I graduate."

Lu remembered Nikki. She had helped Nikki get through her pregnancy with her first daughter, Tonya, when Nikki was only fourteen. At fifteen she had her second daughter, Amy, and that at sixteen Nikki had her son, Nathan. "Ah, Nikki. How is she?" Lu asked.

"Pregnant," Kristen said. "To the daddy of Tonya and Nathan. Billy found out that Amy wasn't his and he left Nikki, but came back to her when she found out that she was pregnant again with his kid."

"Wow," Lu said. "Don't the believe in birth control?"

Kristen laughed. "Nope," she replied. "Apparently not."

Lu sent the pregnancy test off and told Kristen to get dressed again. "Kristen?" Lu asked. "Have you ever had sex?"

Kristen shook her head, after a distant look crossed her face. "No," she said.

Lu smiled and then left Kristen to dress.


	2. More Than There’s Being Said

Lu went to get Kristen's pregnancy test leaving the fifteen-year-old girl in the room by herself.

Kristen stared at the tiles on the floor. She counted the ones that stretched across the room and then down and did the math in her head of the perimeter and the area.

"Peter? Do you have Kristen's pregnancy test results?" Lu asked, walking in.

Peter turned and looked at her. "The positive one?"

"Huh?" Lu asked.

Peter nodded and handed her the results.

"But she doesn't have a boyfriend or anything," Lu said.

Peter shrugged. "She could be lying to you."

Lu shook her head. "I'd know if she was lying to me."

Lu returned to the room and looked at Kristen. Kristen smiled. "Negative again?" she asked. "I told my parents."

Lu shook her head. "Kristen, the results say that you're pregnant."

"What?" Kristen asked. She shook her head. "I can't be pregnant. It's not possible."

"Kris, I want you to tell me who you've had sex with."

Kristen shook her head. "I told you I didn't have sex!" She jumped up off of the table and took off out of the room.

"Kristen!" Lu yelled after her.

There was something wrong with that girl. Something more than what's being said, and if Lu had her way (which was 99.9 of the time) she'd get the truth out of that girl.


	3. The Doll

Jessie sat down at her desk in her Child/Human Development class. Next to her was a girl with jet-black hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. Her name was Krista something.

The teacher walked in a little while after the bell rang. "Ok, today class, we are taking our baby from the single parents of last week, April Guy and Samantha Hardy. This week's parents will be Jessie Campbell and Kristen Edwards."

Kristen looked up as her name was called and took off out of the room in tears. "I'll go see what's wrong with her," Jessie said, voluntarily.

The teacher nodded and Jessie left the room and looked up and down the halls and found Kristen in the bathroom crouched down on the floor in a fetal position.

"Kristen?" Jessie asked.

"Go away!" Kristen yelled.

"We want to know what's wrong with you."

Kristen stood up. "What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" she was yelling.

"Forgive me for being concerned!"

"Forgive you for being nosy don't you mean?"

Jessie looked at her. "What's your problem? It's not like you're going to have a baby."

Kristen's body trembled from her head to her toes and she started crying.

"Oh my God," Jessie whispered.

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Jessie said, shaking her head. "Do you know who the father is?"

Kristen hesitated before she shook her head no.

"Kristen," Jessie said, lifting her head up and making Kristen look her in her eyes.

"One of my brothers," she said. "They raped me."

****

A/N: I heard a story like this on the news and felt it would be a serious topic that _Strong Medicine_ could hit.


End file.
